Happy! Lucky! Lovely DAY!
is a group song sung by Kanada Aki, Yoshioka Maya and Hashimoto Chinami, the voice actresses of Jun, Kay and Emily. Lyrics |-|Romaji= sā raburī DAY! Hora sutekina mahō ga ippai aru yo Tanoshī mainichi matteru kara ne Hora umi ni mogutte tanoshiku odorou Issho ni sugosou tomodachi dakara sā supesharu DAY! Hora sutekina mahō wo kakete ageru yo Shiawase no tobira hiraite miyou Hora umi ni mogutte tanoshiku utaou Mainichi ga subete takaramono dayo Kyuappu・RaPaPa Hora sutekina mahō ga ippai aru yo Tanoshī mainichi matteru kara ne Hora umi ni mogutte tanoshiku odorou Issho ni sugosou tomodachi dakara egao misete majikaru kinenbi |-|Kanji= カタツムリニアに乗って　見たことない世界へようこそ ドキドキワクワクする冒険が今はじまるよ 可愛い制服着て　一緒に魔法の杖ふろうよ 休みにはショッピング美味しいものたくさん食べよう 忘れん坊や臆病でも　出席不足だって平気よ みんなでOK楽しくOK　やりたいことたくさんあるのよ ハッピースマイル　今ラッキーチャンス　さあラブリーDAY！ ほら素敵な魔法がいっぱいあるよ 来て見てこの場所に 楽しい毎日待ってるからね キラキラミラクルワールド ほら海にもぐって楽しく踊ろう 一二のモフモフと 一緒に過ごそう友達だから 手をつないで　笑顔見せて　マジカル記念日 魔法商店街で　全部そろえて　もう最高よ ひゃっこい島に行って　かき氷を食べまくろう ペガサスとランデブー　魔法の絨毯で飛びましょう 退屈なんて無縁　びっくり箱のような毎日 別れの時が来ないように　流れ星にお願いするのよ 勉強OK遊びもOK　おしくらまんじゅう楽しいよね ハッピースマイル　今ラッキータイム　さあスペシャルDAY！ ほら素敵な魔法をかけてあげるよ トキメキ止まらない 幸せの扉開いてみよう キラキラミラクルワールド ほら海にもぐって楽しく歌おう ララ~ララ~　美しく 毎日がすべて宝物だよ 笑顔の花　咲き誇るよ　マジカル記念日 おばあちゃんに花束を デコりまくったブーツだぜ 忘れ物なんてしないように リュックを思ってキュアップ・ラパパ ほら素敵な魔法がいっぱいあるよ 来て見てこの場所に 楽しい毎日待ってるからね キラキラミラクルワールド ほら海に潜って楽しく踊ろう 一二のモフモフと 一緒に過ごそう友達だから 手をつないで　笑顔見せて　マジカル記念日 |-| English= From this snail train, we are welcomed to this never before seen world Our hearts race as a new adventure is about to start Wearing this cute uniform, let's use magic together And eat a lot of delicious food after that shopping trip I'm rather forgetful, my attendance in class is little but that's fine Everyone is OK, having fun is OK, there's still so much I want to do Put on a happy smile as now is our lucky chance, come lovely DAY! Look, there's a lot of amazing magic To see in a place like this Fun is waiting for us everyday Here in this sparkling miracle world Look, fun is dancing amongst those ocean waves One, two, it's rather soft We're friends who always hang out Holding hands, we show our smiles for this is our magical anniversary Gosh it's the beast when all the shops are so close together in Magic Shopping Street When we reach Hyakkoi Island, let's indulge on shaved ice Let's fly to place using the magic carpet or the Pegasus Everyday is never boring because there is always a surprise I always wish on a shooting star for these days to never end Studying is OK, playing games is OK, just playing is so much fun Put on a happy smile as now is our lucky time, come special DAY! Look, let's cast spells together As the fun will never end Open the door of happiness To find a sparkly miracle world Look, fun is dancing amongst those ocean waves Lala~ lala~ so pretty I want to treasure all these days Smiling flowers are in full bloom on our magical anniversary Here's a bouquet for the lady I've decorated my boots I can't forget anything again Which are in my backpack Cure Up・RaPaPa Look, there's a lot of amazing magic To see in a place like this Fun is waiting for us everyday Here in this sparkling miracle world Look, fun is dancing amongst those ocean waves One, two, it's rather soft We're friends who always hang out Holding hands, we show our smiles for this is our magical anniversary Audio Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs